Zinichthys
The Zinichthys is an enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. In The Shinka Ron, they are also known as "Dinichthys" and are large, blue fish with two fins, an armored head and fangs. In EVO, the Zinichthys are large, grey fish. Unlike their The Shinka Ron counterparts, they feature a fully armored body and four fins. While in The Shinka Ron, their name remains constant, E.V.O. refers to them as "Zinichthy" and "Zinichtys". The former is what they are called by their stage name and the latter is what the Jaws menu calls them. The Zinichthys are an enemy type that is exclusive to Chapter 1: The World Before Land. The Shinka Ron In The Shinka Ron, the Dinichthys an enemy encountered in the first chapter of the game. When they attack, they will deal very little damage when the protagonist is well evolved. Despite this, they are capable of a charge attack, that can take of 1/7th of the protagtonist's health bar. If they take a defensive stance, the Dinichthys will also be able to recover up to 1/5th of its health bar in one turn. The Dinichthys gives up to eight times as much EVO genes as a Telodus or jellyfish. Despite this, just as with any other enemy, this value is always randomized, so it slightly varies from Dinichthys to Dinichthys. Enemy stats Behaviour The Dinichthys will generally swim around aimlessly and at a medium pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will end up in a battle with the Dinichthys, where they can fight the Dinichthys or flee. E.V.O. Search for Eden Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go for any Zinichthys encountered ingame but the green one encountered in the final boss battle against Bolbox. For the large, green Zinichthys, please visit the Green Zinichthys article. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The Zinichthys will generally swim around aimlessly and at a slow pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will take a warning stance and make funny faces, then charge at them and bite them. When the Zinichthys bites the protagonist, they will deal a great amount of damage. Shortly after attacking, the Zinichthys might warn and attack right again. How to deal with them Due to their passive aggressiveness, the protagonist should avoid the Zinichthys, if possible. If they can't avoid the Zinichthys, then they should make sure, they never take on more than one Zinichthys at a time, as the Zinichthys are even dangerous when the protagonist is well evolved. Unlike most other enemies, the Zinichthys has a bit of protection provided by its thick scales, so any damage done to it will be reduced by 2 points. As such, the only ways to safely take down a Zinichthys is by using the best horn available or by having a good strength stat (7 or better). Gallery The Shinka Ron The Shinka Ron Dinichthys.png|A Dinichthys E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Zinichthy swim.gif|A Zinichthys as it appears while idling or swimming EVO Zinichthy angry.gif|A Zinichthys as it appears before charging at the protagonist Category:The Shinka Ron Enemies Category:EVO Enemies